bloodstreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Bloodstreams Battles
Ultimate Bloodstreams Battles is a horror-fighting game for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It is rated Teen because of mild language, and blood and gore. It is much popular than Super Bloodstreams Battles. Also, this game is not too scary for children, they could not play it because of its rating, depending how the game is. It is followed with Bloodstreams Battles: Armies of the Warfare. Creation In October 2010, Bloodstreams Corp. president Jayden Montoya mentioned this game on the Super Bloodstreams Battles blog, which an unknown user said "Isn't this game similar to Mortal Kombat?", which Jayden replied, "As you may known, it is quite similar, but we are making a sequel called "Ultimate Bloodstreams Battles". It is an "ultimate" version of Super Bloodstreams Battles." In 2011, Bloodstreams announced a new trilogy of the Bloodstreams Battles game, Ultimate Bloodstreams Battles. The trailer was first seen in E3 2011, which Iwata said, "Bloodstreams has been making carnage for the past years." In 2012, the game was released. Ratings IGN gave Ultimate Bloodstreams Battles a 7.3 out of 5 stars, because "Shinko's gun kill rate is much higher and more graphics added." GameSpot gave this game a 3/5 stars, because "...the game is entirely a worse because a little fighters are weak." Criticism People stated that this game copied Freddy Krueger to be a DLC character, and many people disliked Foody's fighting pose, many people liked to choose Happy Face in battle, with Shinko being the CPU, and many people hated Shinko's ducking animation. Characters Taken down due to copyright. Arenas Taken down due to copyright. Trivia *For some reason, there was an error in the Japanese version of the PS3 game. Many people noticed Shinko was much weaker, and some people hated both Foody and Shinko. *There is an Easter egg in which, when Happy Face spawns in battle, he says "I know. Wow, the shiny house is mine!". This is a phrase said by Happy Face to Nyan Cat in The Happy Face Shows: Version 1 in episode 19. *There is another Easter egg when Freesia spawns, she says "The name's Freesia. Freesia.". This is most likely a parody of the James Bond series. *A stage from Super Smash Bros. Brawl appears in this game; it is Smashville. However, the songs from the Animal Crossing series are not heard. Also, Samus Aran from the Metroid series also appears as a fighter in this game. Smashville returns in Armies of the Warfare as "Animal Village". *Crisis, Chuck E. Soup and Super Tac are unlockable characters. *In the HUD, Allie the Human's name is written as "Allie", just like Samus Aran's name is written as "Samus". *There is a programming error. Using Chuck E. Soup's alternate costume would resemble Chuck E. Cheese's main mascot. Also, when he performs Soup Rage, soups were replaced by pizzas. **The next game would later scrap this error and places Chuck E. Cheese in the fighter list. ***And, in the official roster in Bloodstreams Battles (2015), Chuck E. Soup and Chuck E. Cheese are separate characters. *Jayden Montoya has stated that, if Ayot Nom, Sgt. Iron and Amber Brown would appear, they would use some voice clips. **Ayot Nom's voice clips are the same as Nojus Blood Hunter. The voice clips change to David K. Montoya when Sgt. Iron is released. *Sgt. Iron's voice clips are the same as Crisis. Sgt. Iron no longer speaks when Amber Brown is released. **Amber Brown's voice clips are the same as Jolly Polly. *In version 2.5, Ayot Nom's fighting stance is Hellish Demon, which it is Nojus' fighting stance. *There is a bug. If a young person was connected to Xbox Live/PlayStation Network and when they see the Select your Fighter screen, the characters from Sesame Street appears. **One of the characters in this glitch (Elmo) is an assist orb character in Bloodstreams Battles (2015). *Mega Man was rumored to be in the game, but he was cut during the announcement of Wii Fit Trainer and Villager. **Another rumor is that Jigglypuff was going to be in the game, but she was dropped out due to an announcement of Nicole Card. ***Yet another rumor is that Sonic was going to be in the game, but cut due to the announcement of Jayden Montoya. He instead appears in the next game. *A rumor that Luis Vasquez was the last YouTuber was supposed to go in Ultimate, but Bloodstreams couldn't make Luis the last YouTuber due to time constraints. Instead, Shona Rose is the last YouTuber. *If you press A on Hominid's ending screen, his spaceship will fall on him. The ending text will change to the word "Whoops," and the letters "LOL" will appear on the spaceship. Despite the gruesome situation, this does not result in a player getting killed or defeated. Armies of the Warfare continues to do this joke, making it similar to Ultimate. Category:Games